Main Character: PA0001173 "Hudleigh"
Basic Information Name: PA0001173 "Hudleigh" Sex: Male Birth date: Unknown, est. 1998 Species: Android Birthplace: Lampang, Thailand Early Development Hudleigh was the most successful prototype in a series of personal assistant robots developed by a mysterious, anonymous mechanic and biologist. The hardware was groundbreaking, with a successful silicon-based cell system that allowed damaged tissues to repair themselves, for synthetic organs to function like digestive, muscular, circulatory, nervous and cardiovascular systems. This also includes an ineffective reproductive and system. Although the hardware was amazing, the programming was either a massive letdown or even more revolutionary. Hudleigh has many bugs in his operating system, leading him to emulate emotion and make a copious amount of calculative and emotional errors. A byproduct of his strange programming is a preference for males in romantic relationships. Skills can be programmed into his mind, but the programming language is exclusive and unknown to all but the creator. Hudleigh came equipped with advanced_jujitsu.exe, advanced_culinary.exe, polygot.exe, basic_valet.exe, and champagne.db. Personal Life Hudleigh made his way out of Thailand after his creator mysteriously disappeared and wiped Hudleigh's memories of development. Hudleigh made his way to America, where he began to pursue a career as a chef in a ritzy restaurant. There, he met a waiter who was also gay, and the two moved in with one another and kicked off a romantic relationship. The relationship was picturesque, but didn't last. The waiter disappeared without a trace, and the sudden separation and emotional shock triggered a faulty emergency protocol in his operating system called lostboy.exe. In a state of emotional shock, he caused physical harm to himself and isolated himself in his apartment, which he kept obsessively clean, except for telltale patches of skin and hydraulics he removed forcibly and left where they were on the floor or counter. champagne test.JPG Drunk Hudleigh.JPG breakup.JPG drunk.JPG Five Star Service.JPG Hudleigh is Naughty.JPG lost boy.JPG lostboy exe.JPG weird music.JPG Bugs.JPG Juice Box.JPG Shopping.JPG Professional Career Hudleigh was a chef for two years, but was found by Harris during his lostboy phase. Harris ordered the parts required to fix Hudleigh, and when he lapsed out of his emotional shock, he was hired by Harris as a housekeeper, security detail, and chef. When Hudleigh met Molly, he noted her talent with a computer, and asked her to access his operating system program files and give them a once-over. Molly had no idea what she was looking at, and started studying them regularly to try and learn the programming language. After a few years, Molly was able to learn it, and made only one skill set program as an experiment/joke before she was killed: sexy_perform.exe. Hudleigh was a bit embarrassed, but equipped it anyway. Several years after Harris died, Hudleigh was one of three original members of the Agency. He had a run-in with an incubus named Gluttio, and ended up falling in love with him. They became romantic partners, and Gluttio joined the Agency. Hudleigh was very happy being with Gluttio.